Time and Dream
by Chocolaput
Summary: Mimpi adalah kawan kecilnya, yang mengikuti setiap kerling matanya dan menghitung detak-detak jantungnya. Mimpi itu menampilkan senyuman mengejek kala ia tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki bermata tajam beberapa tahun lalu./'Kau mencintainya.'


Chocolaput Present

 **TIME AND DREAM**

Disclaimer : Semua orang tahu Bleach bukan milik Choco. Choco hanya meminjam karakternya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Summary : Mimpi adalah kawan kecilnya, yang mengikuti setiap kerling matanya dan menghitung detak-detak jantungnya. Mimpi itu menampilkan senyuman mengejek kala ia tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki bermata tajam beberapa tahun lalu./'Kau mencintainya.'

.

.

.

WARNING :

One Shot, AU, sangat OOC, Typo(s), alur tidak jelas, diksi aneh, ending gantung, dan segala kekurangan dan keanehan lainnya. Fiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna, sudah pasti . Tetapi Choco yakin ini murni karangannya. kau sudah diperingatkan! Ta suka jangan baca, oke?

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Mimpi adalah kawan kecilnya, yang mengikuti setiap kerling matanya dan menghitung detak-detak jantungnya. Terkadang, mimpi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, dengan jahil ia menggodanya. Mimpi itu menampilkan senyuman mengejek kala ia tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki bermata tajam beberapa tahun lalu.'Kau mencintainya,' bisik mimpi itu sambil terkikik.

Dia menggeleng, pipinya sudah bersemu kemerahan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Dia adalah seorang teman," sangkalnya pada Mimpi. 'Teman spesial, ' ia menyambung dalam hati. Tapi, bukankah Mimpi bisa mendengar suara hatinya? 'Kau mencintainya. Dan akan kubuat dirimu tidak bisa melupakannya,' Mimpi terkikik lebih keras.

Mimpi membuktikan kata-katanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Anak laki-laki bermata tajam itu. Bahkan ketika ia menyukai cowok lain, anak laki-laki itu adalah kisah romansa terbaiknya. 'Hari itu akan sempurna. Selamat bersenang-senang, ya, Rukia,' kali ini Mimpi berkata dengan tulus. Tangan Rukia menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dia tersenyum masam, 'Tidak akan menyenangkan kalau dia tidak ikut datang. Semoga saja dia datang.'

Liburan musim panas tahun ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kakaknya, Byakuya, memintanya untuk ikut membantu di Kuchiki Group, perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki yang bergerak dibidang properti. Rukia tidak bisa menolak, kakanya benar-benar menjadi orang yang menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut urusan bisnis keluarga.

Bisnis keluarga Kuchiki agaknya sedang dalam masa yang berat. Laba perusahaan selalu menurun setiap akhir periode dan makin sedikit investor yang mau menanamkan modal disana. Karena itulah Rukia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan kakaknya, paling tidak membuat suasana hati Byakuya Kuchiki menjadi lebih ceria. Akibatnya Rukia tidak punya waktu untuk benar-benar menikmati liburannya.

Tapi ia harus punya waktu untuk urusan yang satu ini. Reuni tahunan kelasnya semasa masih di Karakura Middle School, sesuai email yang barusan masuk ke ponselnya. Rukia membalas email undangan tersebut setelah Mimpi berbisik padanya bahwa itu akan menjadi hari yang sempurna. Rukia ingin datang menghadiri undangan itu, lagipula ia juga rindu kawan-kawannya semasa middle school. Dan ia juga sedang tidak ingin berlibur ke pantai seperti yang direncanakan teman high school-nya. Selain itu, Rukia merindukan anak laki-laki itu, sangat rindu malah. Besok ia akan minta ijin Byakuya-nii, kakaknya itu pasti akan mengijinkannya.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan pulang dengan senyuman kemenangan tergambar jelas dibibirnya. Ia berhasil membujuk Byakuya-nii yang semula tidak mengijinkannya. Tiga hari lagi, dan Rukia semakin tidak sabar. Bertahun-tahun ia merindukan anak laki-laki itu dan Rukia harus bertemu dengannya atau dia akan meledak karena rindu. Pada saat yang sama, Mimpi meniup rindu Rukia ke udara dan mengarak awan-awan. Rambut hitam Rukia dihempaskan angin, dadanya meletup memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di acara itu. Mimpi diam-diam menyeringai.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore tiga hari berikutnya Rukia mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sebelumnya telah rapi. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menggeram, tangannya meremas rok berwarna biru yang dikenakannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan rok, sepatu, blus, maupun rambutnya. Yang tidak karu-karuan adalah otaknya dan segala probabilitas yang akan terjadi beberapa jam kemudian.

'Bagaimana kalu dia tidak datang? Mungkin aku masih bisa melepas rindu dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tapi harus sampai kapan aku memendam rindu pada anak itu?' jerit Rukia didalam kepalanya.

Manik violetnya tersembunyi dalam kelopaknya. Samar-samar mimpi mendatanginya dan berbisik, 'Dia pasti akan datang.' Saat Rukia kembali membuka matanya entah bagaimana ia merasa lebih tenang. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, sebentar lagi. Kembali ia berkutat pada ponselnya, menulis beberapa kalimat untuk proyek fanfiksi-nya.

Sejak kelas satu high school, Rukia benar-benar telah terjun pada dunia seperti itu. Tidak ada hari yang ia habiskan tanpa kegiatan bersama fandom, dan ia sangat aktif dalam menulis fanfiksi. Setelah jam tangannya menunjuk pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit, Rukia bergegas berangkat. Tampaknya ia terlalu asyik menulis hingga lupa waktu. Tujuannya adalah rumah Michiru, semoga saja dia tidak lupa jalan menuju rumah Michiru.

.

.

.

"Wah, Rukia-chan!" Michiru berteriak girang melihat Rukia yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Rukia," Rukia mengkoreksi ucapan Michiru yang masih memanggilnya dengan imbuhan 'chan', tetapi Michiru tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Ayo masuk, Rukia-chan! Kau yang kedua datang setelah Orihime," kata Michiru sambil menyeret tangan Rukia memasuki rumahnya.

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime, entah darimana, mucul dan langsung menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

"Orihime, lepas!" lirih Rukia.

"Wah, Rukia-chan, kenapa kau tidak bertambah tinggi, sih?" ejek Orihime.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. Sejak lulus dari middle-school tingginya hanya bertambah 5 sentimeter. "Kau tambah gemuk, Orihime," balas Rukia.

"Aaa...," Orihime menunduk, "padahal berat badanku sudah turun banyak."

Dalam waktu singkat, percakapan mereka bertiga sudah sampai dimana-mana. Dan, dalam menit-menit itu pula satu persatu teman sekelas mereka dulu berdatangan. Berkali-kali Rukia melongok ke arah pintu masuk, tetapi anak itu belum juga datang. Beberapa teman mendatangi Rukia dan menjabat tangannya, beberapa lainnya menariknya dalam obrolan menyenangkan.

Rukia tersenyum kecut, meringis malah. Jam makan malam sudah hampir tiba dan anak itu belum juga kelihatan. Apa dia benar-benar tidak datang? Atau apakah Rukia yang tidak melihatnya?

'Ichigo, dimana, sih, kau?'

.

.

.

Rukia tidak sanggup menghabiskan makan malamnya. Perutnya melilit menyakitkan, pikiran terburuk sudah berlarian dikepalanya. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa menikmati makan malamnya kalau Toushiro terus saja menggerecokinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Toushiro memang selalu menyebalkan, ditambah sekarang ia meihat Grimm berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hai, Rukia!" tangan besar Grimmjow menariknya melakukan jabat tangan menyakitkan, "Rukia, kau ini bersekolah dimana, sih? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Akhirnya Grimm melepas jabat tangannya, "Hueco High School," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Hueco? Bukankah itu semacam sekolah bisnis?" tanya Grimm.

"Hm, benar. Itu sekolah bisnis," jawab Rukia.

Grimmjow menatapnya dengan aneh, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi Orihime datang.

"Rukia-chan, ayo berfoto bersama!" ajak Orihime.

Rukia mengangguk dan mulai berpose didepan kamera ponsel Orihime."Lagi, Orihime," tangan Rukia meraih ponsel Orihime.

Mereka berdua berfoto tanpa jeda sampai sebuah tangan menarik kuncir kuda Rukia. "Aaa… lepas, Bodoh. Siapa sih?" umpat Rukia, tubuhnya berputar berusaha melepas tangan orang itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ulquiorra," gerutu Orihime, "kau mengganggu, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra nyengir lebar, "Lama tidak bertemu Orihime," ia melepas rambut Rukia dan menjabat tangan Orihime.

Rukia terengah. Ulquiorra ini, kuat sekali dia.

"Kau tidak tumbuh tinggi, Rukia-chan. Benar, kan, Ichigo?"

'Eh?'

Rukia menoleh pada seseorang disamping Ulquiorra yang baru saja ia sadari. Ichigo. Ia tersenyum kepada Rukia dan Orihime.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya?" kata Ichigo. Ia bahkan tidak memanggil namanya.

"Hei," bibir Rukia rasanya sulit digerakkan, padahal ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang.

Entah keberanian darimana, Rukia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia bisa melihat mata Ichigo membulat sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Rukia.

'Serangan jantung kecil,' Rukia membatin.

Ichigo tersenyum. Mata mereka beradu dan Rukia bisa merasakan dirinya nyaris tenggelam dimata itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan keduanya saat ini. Orihime dan Ulquiorra malah sibuk berfoto berdua. Canggung. Rukia tidak berani menatap Ichigo, dia takut tenggelam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" suara Ichigo membuat Rukia mengerjap.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Bukankah kita sudah kelas tiga? Kau ingin kemana setelah semua ini?" pertanyaan Ichigo, entah kenapa terdengar begitu menuntut.

Rukia mendesah, "Entahlah." Dahi Ichigo benar-benar mengernyit mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa kau ingin masuk kuliah atau langsung membantu bisnis keluargamu?" Ichigo masih terus menenkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya selalu aneh untuk menjadi orang dewasa. Saat kau harus menentukan pilihanmu tanpa ada yang memberimu saran. Itu menyebalkan," itu benar, menyebalkan. Rukia tidak ingin kehidupan itu. Jika saja sisa hidupnya bisa ia habiskan untuk menulis fanfiksi.

"Aku akan memberimu saran, jika kau mau," Ichigo terkekeh. Kekehan yang membuat perut Rukia mengejang. Ia merindukan itu.

"Hei, kau tahu, kau terllihat…," tetapi Rukia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan Ichigo katakan saat itu, karena Grimmjow datang dan langsung menggamit tangan Rukia.

"Ayo berfoto denganku, Rukia. Kau tambah cantik saja," kata Grimmjow keras-keras.

"Puh," terdengar suara Ulquiorra, "siapa bilang Rukia cantik? Grimm, matamu minus, ya?" Ulquiorra tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengejeknya.

"Kau iri, ya, dengan kecantikanku?" sembur Rukia, matanya mengerling Ichigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo mendelik padanya.

 _Kenapa anak itu?_

"Sudahlah, Ulqui. Cepat ambil kameramu dan fotokan kami!" kata Grimm.

Ulquiorra mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital. Diletakkannya kamera itu didepan kedua matanya. "Sudah siap?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Grimm dan Rukia mengangguk.

"Baikah, satu…" Ulquiorra mulai menghitung. Rukia memasang senyum, bahunya menempel di lengan atas Grimm.

"Dua…," Rukia merasakan Grimm bergerak mendekatinya.

"Ti…," seseorang menarik bahu Rukia, bukan Grimm, "…ga," Ulquiorra sudah menekan kameranya.

Rukia menoleh pada seseorang yang sekarang meremas bahunya. Ichigo. Sekarang orang itu menyeringai kepada Rukia, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" didengarnya Grimm menanyai Ulqui. Segera, ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia berpusat pada Ichigo dan Ichigo fokus pada kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu berfoto dengan cowok lain berdua saja," bisik Ichigo begitu pelan sehingga hanya Rukia yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada seolah _itu_ pernah menjadi urusan Ichigo saja.

"Kau akan mengerti," desah Ichigo ditelinganya.

"Kau," luapan kemarahan tiba-tiba memenuhi Rukia, "tidak pernah membuatku mengerti," dan Rukia menyentak tangan Ichigo dari bahunya lalu pergi.

 _Persetan dengan rindu_ , batinnya marah. Ya, dia memang merindukan Ichigo termasuk semua memori menyenangkan dengannya. Tetapi Ichigo tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu, seolah Rukia miliknya. Memangnya apa, sih, yang harus dimengertinya? Maaf saja, tetapi Rukia bukan murid middle school yang dulu. Sudah tamat episode dimana ia selalu menebak-nebak.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Ichigo mencubit pipinya ketika Rukia dekat dengan cowok lain. Dulu, dengan bodohnya Rukia merasa senang karena, _mungkinkah ia menyukaiku dan itu tadi ia sedang merajuk cemburu?_ Batinnya kala itu, sesaat setelah Ichigo meremas pipinya. Tetapi, kau pasti pernah dengar pepatah bodoh tentang jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi karena kalau jatuh pasti sakit. Memang benar-benar sakit ternyata.

Fakta bahwa sikap sok posesif Ichigo ternyata bukan untuknya saja membuat Rukia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta kepada orang itu. Saat itu Rukia mengetahui satu hal menyebalkan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Ichigo berpacaran. Dengan kakak kelas mereka. Astaga, yang benar saja, _kakak kelas._ Sejak saat itu, Rukia bertekad meremukkan semua memori, kenangan, dan harapan yang ia miliki bersama Ichigo. Namun sialnya, Mimpi menentang.

 _Sayang, Rukia-chan.  
Aku tidak mau kau membuang kenangan indah begitu saja.  
Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menjaganya_ _untukmu._

Dan mimpi yang mulai bertindak kurang ajar itu menang atas Rukia. Ia benar-benar—untuk tahun-tahun ini—tidak bisa melupakan anak itu. Tetapi, mengingat kejadian barusan dimana Ichigo bersikap sok posesif lagi membuat Rukia mengutuk dan mendelik pada Ichigo dari jauh.

 _Tidak pernah, dalam hidupku, aku berperan_ _sebagai remaja paling labil di dunia. Hebat._

"Jangan bertindak menyedihkan dengan duduk sendirian disitu, Rukia-chan." Rukia menoleh. Orihime dan gaun pink-nya sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Toushiro mengajak kita mengambil foto bersama satu kelas. Ayo, kau membuat semuanya lama," kata Orihime mengomelinya.

Entah bagaimana Orihime bisa dengan begitu mudah menyeretnya kembali ke kerumunan teman-teman mereka. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo masih berpengaruh begitu banyak terhadapnya. Membuatnya mendadak merasa bodoh.

"Kesini, Rukia-chan. Disampingku saja," kata Orihime sambil terus menggandeng pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi, Orihime…"

"Jangan menjauh!" tegas Orihime yang membuat Rukia terdiam.

Bukan, dia sungguh tidak keberatan jika harus berada disamping Orihime. Masalahnya, ia berdiri diantara Orihime dan—sialnya—Ichigo. Rukia mengeluh sangat keras. Takdir sungguh kejam padanya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan benar-benar sesi berfoto bersama satu kelas. Anak-anak sibuk berceloteh sendiri. Tidak peduli apakah mereka nanti akan terlihat jelek atau tidak berada dalam kamera. Dan sialnya, Ichigo menariknya dalam satu percakapan yang membuat perut Rukia mengejang (lagi).

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi?" tanyanya sambil menunduk memandang Rukia yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" balas Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu sekali. Aku kan cuma bertanya," sangkal Ichigo sedikit kasar.

Rukia mendengus, kemudian dia menatap Ichigo penuh-penuh, "Kau tahu, aku agak muak dengan orang sepertimu!" bentak Rukia, membuat Ichigo mengernyit.

"Dasar pembohong," ejek Ichigo. Anehnya, Rukia mendengar nada tawa dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" seru Rukia. Sayang sekali itu malah membuatnya terlihat benar-benar berbohong.

"Kalau kau muak padaku," Ichigo memulai, memajukan kepalanya mendekati Rukia, "kenapa kau duduk disudut sendirian sambil menatapku? Padahal bisa saja, lo, kau menatap yang lain dan bukannya padaku. Kau merindukanku, eh?"

"Kau melihatku duduk disudut sementara orang lain tidak. Sekarang siapa yang memperhatikan siapa," kata Rukia agak jengkel.

Rukia menunduk. Bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamamu ternyata membuatmu kelihatan bodoh kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindumu.

Rukia melipir minggir. Berada disamping Ichigo setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu selain mengobati rasa rindunya ternyata juga berefek buruk bagi otaknya. Ia harus pergi sebelum otaknya terus menerus berpikir mengenai Ichigo. Sudah cukup, sekarang saatnya ia berterimakasih pada waktu. Jika minggu lalu ia berharap berada disini untuk melihat Ichigo, sekarang ia ingin pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Michiru," panggilnya pada Tuan Rumah.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Michiru setelah meletakkan cup kosong es krim di salah satu meja. Es krim merupakan hidangan penutup yang disediakan Michiru.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Rukia.

"Sekarang? Eh, mendadak sekali," kata Michiru agak kecewa.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundangku, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Rukia seraya memeluk Michiru.

"Hmm…," gumam Michiru, "aku akan merindukanmu sepertinya."

Dan Rukia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya seperti membebaskan diri dari pengaruh Ichigo Kurosaki. Tetapi, baru saja ia keluar dari halaman rumah Michiru, ia baru sadar bahwa jalan didepannya begitu sepi dan gelap. Ia menoleh dari sisi ke sisi. Tidak ada—bahkan seekor jangkrik pun—yang lewat di jalan ini. (Astaga, aku tidak sepenakut ini). Tetapi pada kenyataannya lututnya gemetar dan tangannya berkeringat. Ia mengawasi dahan pohon disisi lain jalan yang bergerak sendiri, dan seketika tengkuknya meremang.

"Kau masih disini?" kata seseorang dibelakang punggungnya.

Rukia melompat terkejut. "Astaga," ia menoleh, "kau rupanya."

Ichigo melangkah maju. Sekarang ia berdiri disamping Rukia. "Malam yang hangat," lirih Ichigo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan gelap," Rukia menyambung.

Didengarnya Ichigo mendecih. "Sebenarnya tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir tentang gelap?"

"Oh," gumam Rukia. Ichigo setengah benar. Lampu-lampu disepanjang jalan menyala, menyirami aspal dengan cahaya redup yang cukup. _Kenapa aku berpikir tentang gelap? Apa otakku rusak gara-gara Ichigo?_

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Ichigo datar dan dingin.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Pulanglah kalau begitu. Kenapa masih disini? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Ichigo lagi sama dinginnya seperti tadi.

 _Apa pedulimu?_

"Tidak. Aku hanya…," ditatapnya wajah Ichigo yang tidak mendapat cahaya lampu jalan, "aku akan pulang."

Rukia mulai melangkah menjauhi Ichigo yang berdiri didepan rumah Michiru. Satu langkah. Lututnya masih sedikit gemetar dan tengkuknya benar-benar meremang. Dua langkah. Apa itu didepan sana? Bagaimana kalau ada hantu atau rampok? Tiga langkah. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau merampok disini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu penculik? Rukia bergidik memikirkan ada orang yang menculik dan menjual organ tubuh korbannya. Secepat kilat ia berbalik, kembali menghampiri Ichigo yang—sangat Rukia syukuri—masih disitu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo pelan, heran sendiri melihat Rukia yang gemetaran.

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku… aku hanya…," ditatapnya apa yang tampak seperti mata Ichigo. Ia sungguh berharap ada cahaya yang lebih terang.

Ichigo masih diam, menunggu. Habislah harga diri Rukia Kuchiki sebentar lagi. Nanti, setelah sampai dirumah, ia akan berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar membuat malam menjadi seterang siang.

"Ichigo," ia berusaha mengucapkan kata itu tanpa harus merengek, "antar aku pulang."

"Yang benar saja?" rutuk Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia mendongak dan mendapati Ichigo pamer seringaian kepadanya. Tangan Ichigo yang panjang mendorong bahu Rukia untuk berbalik. Lalu, ia mulai berjalan disampingnya. Rukia takjub, sungguh ia tidak menduga Ichigo akan langsung mengantarnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Tetapi ia harus berlari-lari kecil untuk mengikuti langkah Ichigo yang panjang. Ia menghela napas, sekarang Rukia merasa aman.

"Baru saja kau bilang kau muak dengan orang sepertiku dan sekarang kau memintaku mengantarmu pulang. Cewek macam apa kau ini, eh?" kata Ichigo seolah hal yang dilakukan Rukia tadi sangat keterlaluan.

Mereka berdua masih terus berjalan. Rukia hampir selalu berada dibelakang cowok itu karena ia sungguh kesulitan untuk merendengi langkahnya. Malam benar-benar sepi disini dan begitu kering. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Ichigo dan ketika mereka berdua berjalan dibawah lampu jalan yang menyala redup kekuningan, titik-titik keringat terlihat bermunculan dipelipis Ichigo.

"Aku benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku pulang," kata Rukia. Ia menendang kerikil kecil dengan sepatunya yang berwarna putih.

"Ck," Ichigo merapat padanya dan ia—entah sengaja atau tidak—memelankan langkahnya, "bilang saja kau takut pulang sendirian."

"Aku tidak takut!" seru Rukia yang kemudian mendapat pandangan menyelidik dari Ichigo.

"Baiklah, terserah," ia tersenyum mengejek, "tapi dimataku kau tetap saja terlihat takut," dan Ichigo kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Rindu Rukia kepada Ichigo sudah nyaris lenyap terbawa angin. Anehnya, ia tidak mengalami 'jantung yang berdetak cepat' saat ia berjalan berdua saja dengan cowok itu seperti sekarang. Sejauh yang Rukia mengerti, tidak ada yang istimewa dari semua ini. Tidak seistimewa yang dibayangkannya. Ichigo tidak banyak bicara, dan ia sendiri tidak berusaha mendekatkan diri padanya. Sesekali mereka berdua bertukar ejekan atau saling menendang kerikil. Jalan tidak bertambah ramai ketika mereka keluar dari area perumahan dan sepertinya mereka berdua juga ketinggalan bus terakhir. Terpaksa mereka tetap berjalan, kebetulan sekali rumah mereka berdua searah.

Ichigo kembali menendang kerikil. Kerikil itu melenting jauh sampai Rukia kehilangan jejaknya. Ichigo berhenti sesaat untuk menyusurkan jemari ke rambut oranye-nya yang tampak menyala-nyala. "Apa kau benar-benar muak padaku?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia menunduk, aspal dibawah sepatunya tiba-tiba terlihat menarik baginya. Tetapi dirasakannya Ichigo memukul lengannya ringan. "Jawab aku," kata Ichigo memaksa.

"Mungkin," Rukia menjawab, "kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu mudah dibenci atau membuat orang lain merasa muak," _itu agak benar, kan?_

"Menurutmu aku menyebalkan?" tanya Ichigo menantang.

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu, ya? Sebenarnya kau sangat menyebalkan," kata Rukia, tersenyum entah untuk alasan apa.

"Orang-orang selau menilai menurut sudut pandang mereka sendiri. Tidak pernah mereka mencoba untuk melihat dari sini," kata Ichigo. Dia kedengaran murung, kakinya melangkah semakin cepat.

"Itulah dunia, Ichigo. Dan lain kali kau juga harus melihat dari sisi mereka."

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, "Nah".

Sekarang mereka berdua berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Jika ke timur menuju rumah Rukia dan ke barat untuk rumah Ichigo. Mereka benar-benar berhadap-hadapan sekarang. Tinggi Rukia hampir mencapai leher Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo, agar kau bisa mengerti apakah kau masih bersikap menyebalkan dan memuakkan atau tidak. Baiklah, sampai… jumpa," kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Kau sudah berani pulang sendiri?"

"Kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" kata Rukia, suaranya dipenuhi nada menggoda.

"Sudahlah," Ichigo memutar matanya, "rumahmu 50 meter dari sini. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa." Cowok itu melambaikan tangannya, berjalan mundur tiga langkah sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju barat. Punggungnya kelihatan remang dan jalannya ringan. Tubuhnya beroyang ditopang kakinya yang panjang.

Rukia juga mulai berbalik. Keberanian muncul dalam dirinya seiring rasa hangat yang memeluk jiwanya. Rasanya jauh lebih melegakan, pikirnya. Langkah kakinya sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu pagar dan melompat masuk lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tidak ada canggung, tidak ada gugup. Sepertinya semua rasa rindu yang menumpuk didalam dirinya seperti emas yang ditimbun para Leprechaun diujung pelangi telah terhambur malam ini. Mungkin sebagian mengambang diudara, sebagian tertinggal di rumah Michiru, dan sebagian lagi kembali menyelinap masuk ke hatinya. Yang lainnya mengikuti langkah panjang Ichigo, berputar-putar dikepala oranye-nya.

Mimpi memeluknya erat, mendekapnya dan kemudian menyanyikan lagu ditelinganya. Rukia berguling di kasurnya, mendengarkan dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan. Ia baru sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa waktu berlalu membawa pergi beberapa hal yang justru ingin disimpannya. Ichigo Kurosaki, perasaannya terhadap cowok itu, rindu yang dipendamnya sekian lama, semuanya perlahan berlalu dan menghilang. Mungkin Rukia sudah mulai melupakan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia dan waktu berpisah jalan.

Sementara waktu terus menjauh, mimpi selalu berada didekatnya. Menyemangati Rukia, menjadi temannya, tidak peduli apakah ia sudah berhasil melupakan Ichigo atau belum. Ia baru memulainya, sungguh.

.

.

.

FIN-ISH

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo, kembali lagi dengan Chocolaput (cokelat yang nulis bareng siput). Gimana fanfic-nya? Seru? Garing? Alay? Udahlah terserah apa pikiran kalian tentang fanfic ini yang penting Choco udah menyelesaikannya. Choco termasuk author yang menganut paham kayak lagunya BEAST yang judulnya 'Fiction'. Tahu kan lagunya? Kalo ngga tau download aja sendiri :p. Intinya adalah 'Walaupun kisah kita sudah berakhir di dunia nyata, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya dalam fiksi.' Hehe..^^ if you know what I mean. So, mind to review?


End file.
